The Bridge Of Civilizations
by pedobear21
Summary: I Fixed The Chapter Thingie! BTW, This Story Is About A Normal Kid-Demigod Who Never Thought He Would Amount To Much Until He Goes To Camp And Learns Of His Heritage And Where He Comes From, Now He Will Have To Go On A Journey To Find Nico di Angelo, Who Has Stolen Hades' Key And Get His Mother and So-Called-Father Back. Rated M For Language Barely Any Characters From The Books
1. We Get Saved By A Blond With A Great Ass

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

_**WE GET SAVED BY A BLOND WITH A GREAT**_** ASS**

I woke up to the sound of the TARDIS on my phone alarm. Like normal I set it on snooze and went back to sleep but my brother, knowing of my lazy habits, came into my room and turned off my air conditioner. After a while I finally got up and got dressed like any other morning. When I got to school, I went over to my two best friends. My school is a really old place that's been remodeled to look modern. It had a big old cross visible at the entrance which they claim to be the only thing remaining from the original school and sadly, my school was one of the only two schools in Puerto Rico that is just for guys. Just my kind of luck. I went over to my friends, smiled, and said "_cabrón_, you're never going to believe this shit." "What'd you do this time?" said my friend Diego. Diego is a not fat, not skinny black kid that behaves whiter than Mr. Rogers and Flanders combined but is still pretty cool, except for the fact that he doesn't know how to lose, he yells too much without even noticing, makes dumb jokes, and can't wait to be the center of attention all the time but hey he's my friend. "I joined the Kloo Klux Klan." I said jokingly. "_Estoy jodiendo" _I said, "But no seriously, I had this weird-ass dream where I was in a dark room and a man that just seemed to radiate fear approached me and told me that he was my patron and..." "Cut the bullshit," said Diego. "You're making this shit up." I swore to him that I wasn't making this up but he didn't believe me. "Fuck it." I said but inside I was still pondering on what my 'patron' had told me. "You're quest shall come soon" said the man in black whose eyes glowed red in the dark and were the only visible parts of his body "and you will not disappoint" The man in the shadows then slashed me up with a black sword, a sword that was as black as nightmare, a sword that I have seen in my dreams before, only that I was always the one wielding it. When I woke up after I set the alarm to snooze I saw my shirt was torn, with a slash across the chest. Of course I didn't realize that until I got to school and was about to tell Diego my dream. The weird thing was, when my brother woke me up for the second time, I didn't recall seeing my shirt torn. "I was probably still asleep." I told myself but a tiny spot in the very back of my mind said "You know you weren't." When I saw Angel I said to him "So how'd it go?" referring the date he had with his girlfriend the day before. He gave me this look that said "I'll tell you later" which meant it didn't go well. Angel is a skinny white guy that behaved like a complete douchebag but that was part of his charm, he had dark emo/fag looking hair (though just to tease him we call it fag hair), dark eyes (like most Puerto Ricans) and was the only one in our group who actually managed to get a girlfriend every once in a while. Diego and I both stared at Angel until he finally budged. "We broke up." No one really knew what to say to that so I did the normal thing and said "Nigga I think I just saw a mariachi light up in Diego's eyes." They both stared at me and Angel slapped me in the face (which was actually normal) and went to slap Diego but when he flinched we fist bumped and took turns punching Diego in the arm. The rest of the day went by as normal but at the end of the day, when the girls from other schools came to practice for the talent show in a couple of weeks, we were sitting and talking when three kids in orange t-shirts and jeans passed us by. There was a cute blonde in the middle between two guys, one looked like one Santa's elves. He had long fingers that wouldn't stop tinkering with something in his hands, the reason this caught my attention was because it looked distinctly like a bronze hand-grenade. The other kid looked like a stereotypical surfer with dark hair, a tan, and he seemed pretty well built, like a swimmer. The girl was our real target. Just by looking at them we could tell that they weren't from Puerto Rico and we just guessed they couldn't speak Spanish. Angel shouted behind them "_acho mami ese culo!" _Santa's elf stopped them from walking any further. "Leo what did he say?" asked the blonde with a dangerous tone in her voice. Leo looked at me with eyes that just yelled out "RUN BEFORE SHE GETS YOU!" and said "Damn shorty that ass!" she looked at me and Angel with gray eyes that told me we just made the biggest mistake of our lives getting on her bad side. "Boy you better run" said the surfer dude to Angel and me "Run like you're on fire." Was it me or did Leo give surfer dude a look like "Haha real funny"? Then my life changed forever. Angel grabbed my arm to make a run for it when he saw the blonde draw her dagger (though it was probably just to scare us off) and electricity ran down my arm and Angel was blasted about 20ft. back. The looks on the blonde changed from mad to shocked to pissed but looked up at the sky as if it were its fault. Leo on the other hand was grinning like a dumbass and surfer dude said "Annabeth..." Annabeth looked over just in time to see Angel erupt in multi colored light that burned a crater where he was standing. Angel was staring around him in a shocked face that would have been funny if we hadn't just discovered that we had powers. We were lucky that the hallway was empty but just at that moment Diego came out of an empty room near the hallway and said "Man this is bullshit! Why don't I get any powers?!"Annabeth looked over him and quickly dismissed him as unimportant. She walked up to me and said "Why aren't you dead?" my what-the-fuck look must have been enough for her to say "You don't know do you? Of course how could you? But then why haven't you been claimed or attacked?" "Percy!" she said to surfer dude, "Get the chariot we need to get these two over to Chiron!" I came back to this universe after that last sentence and said "Chariot? Chiron? This isn't Greek Mythology!" but something in the back of my mind told me otherwise. "Look." I said trying to stay calm, "I read the stories about the greek heroes, and the monsters so unless you're taking us to see and old man about to turn 6,000 whose gonna teach me to fight manticores, I'd appreciate it if you back the fuck up and explain what the hell is going on." At that very moment, a roar shook the floor. "Thank you, you really did it this time!" Percy shouted at me over the roars. I was gonna ask what I did but then a creature I recognized from the old stories jumped in front of me. "That's not possible." I murmured. A full size Manticore was standing in front of me and at that moment I knew this was no joke, these people were for real. The Manticore looked like a bad mixture between a man, a lion, and a scorpion; it had the body and mane of a lion, the tail of a scorpion and a human face which only got me wondering on how could this creature swallow people whole in the old stories, how the hell did they fit into its mouth? Percy pulled out a pen from his pocket, which puzzled me at first, but when he uncapped it, it grew into a full size bronze sword. Annabeth pulled out her dagger, which seemed useless against the beast. And Leo's hands spontaneously burst into flames. Something told me to check my pockets, which seemed dumb but I pulled out a black and blue ring that I've never seen before and that really didn't look like much but it felt familiar, not the ring but the feeling it gave off, the ring was beautifully black with a slightly blue pattern on it. There was something about that ring. Suddenly I felt like I was just slapped in the face, and way harder than when Diego and Angel do it I'll give you that. The ring was black with blue; A dark black with a blue trim. But the black was dark, as dark as a nightmare. It was the same metal as the sword from his dreams. While Percy, Leo and Annabeth struggled to fight the beast, and Angel slowly regained his consciousness, I put on the ring and the second I clenched my fist, the ring melted away into a full size, sword that seemed to attract the shadows, it was darker than any shadow, blacker than any ghetto, it was as black as a nightmare itself. The sword was perfectly balanced, like it was made for me (and I got the feeling it was), it had a brown leather strap on the handle that was extremely comfortable. The guard (the thingy between the blade and the handle) was etched with the words Stygian. When I looked up I saw that Percy had a bad wound in his head, Leo's hand-flames flickered to an end as he collapsed and Annabeth was lying unconscious with a her left arm that was extremely swollen. They had protected me from this beast, and they had risked their lives for a guy that they didn't even know. I walked over to Angel who was almost able to stand up, I put my hand on his chest and gave him a pulse of electricity that was so precisely controlled that it did no harm, it just woke him up enough to come to the same realization as me. His hands lit up with that blinding, multicolored light with the same control and precision that neither of us knew where it was coming from. Electricity ran down my arm and up my sword and as Percy finally collapsed, Angel and I charged the beast, both knowing that this might be and probably would be the last thing we did. The last thing we saw before engaging in a head on fight with a nearly indestructible beast that just took down three experienced warriors, was Diego screaming "_Que se joda esto!_" and running away from the fight.


	2. The Son Of Iris, Manticore Slayer

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

**_The Son Of Iris, Manticore Slayer_**

Chapter 2

As we charged into battle, I remember thinking "This day is going well! I'm fighting a Manticore right out of the Ancient Greek stories, a ring appeared in my pocket and then turned into the black sword from my dreams, I have electric powers, and three teenagers with obviously way more experience doing this just got knocked out by a beast that was already killed by Heracles. Good times!" I attempted to stab the beast but it just dodged like it was nothing. The Manticore bit Angel's arm and I was sure it would spit in half but that light that was surrounding his arm apparently protected him because no matter how hard it tried, the Manticore couldn't break his arm. I took advantage of the fact that it was distracted to punch the Manticore in the side of his rib cage. I knew it was useless so I charged all the energy I could from the electricity running down my arm and passed it on to the beast. Then, I discovered I could do so much more than that. When I my punch connected with the Manticore, I saw arcs of lightning coming down from every light bulb, every air conditioner, and every monitor around me. I couldn't just use lightning; I could manipulate the electricity around me and use it as an energy source. I did my best to control the power going into the punch as to not get drained and pass out like Leo did. The Manticore flew back like Angel did when he touched me except that this time it was with such force that even the Manticore staggered. Angel took that time to stare at the Manticore as if concentrating and closed his fist at the beast. The Manticore exploded a sphere of bright, multicolored light and laid unconscious in the newly formed crater. Seeing we killed the Manticore, Angel and I rushed over to Leo, Percy, and Annabeth and with the same careful control as with Angel, I gave them a little shock. Again, I didn't shock them enough to hurt them, but just enough to get the corporal functions working properly again. Percy was the first to wake up and was mortified when I told him that I shocked him. "Never do that to me again!" he said and I responded by saying "You're welcome." Next was Annabeth who looked at me as if I'd attempted to grab her while she was unconscious. Leo actually said "thank you" for a change. When I looked over, Annabeth looked absolutely mortified. "Why didn't you finish it?!" she asked. "What do you mean? Just look at it its–" I was left hanging in mid sentence as I noticed the Manticore was stirring. Angel and I were in a state of shock "B-b-but w-we…we killed it, it was dead" said Angel. "Its fur is impenetrable, you just knocked it out, besides, monsters turn to dust when they die" stated Annabeth matter-of-factly. By now the Manticore had stood up and was roaring defiantly but obviously still dazed. "I got and idea" I said but Annabeth just looked over me as if she thought that I would say that we should try tickling it. "Angel, can you cover your entire body with that light?" I asked hoping, no, _praying _for a yes. " Uh…I don't know maybe why?" "Because it couldn't bite through your arm when it was covered in light" at this point Annabeth's eye widened as if suddenly realizing what I was thinking. "That's actually a good plan" she said with a slight tone of grudging respect. There was no time to explain the plan as the Manticore was preparing to charge but Annabeth saved me. "Here" she said to Angel taking away my sword and giving it to him. "Cover yourself in light and stab him in the nose and when the time comes, make the light erupt like you did last time." Angel was about to protest when Annabeth pushed him toward the beast and drew her dagger as if she was actually planning on attacking the beast again, Percy and Leo did the same though they just looked like they were going with it rather than actually figuring out the plan. Once again, lightning arched down my arm but this time, it seemed to move across my arm slightly faster, stronger. Angel charged the beast and attempted to stab it when the Manticore swallowed him whole. Hoping Angel knew what to do Annabeth and I lowered our weapons. Percy and Leo just stared at us in disbelief that we'd to that after it just ate a comrade. Suddenly, light shimmered in the Manticore's eyes, it roared in agony as Angel's light burned him from the inside out and suddenly there was a fur coat in front of us with Angels shape under it. Angel crawled out covered in gold dust and poured the remaining dust from the coat. "Give me a fucking warning next time!" "Dude, calm the fuck down there was no time to explain the whole plan besides your alive." As if on cue, Angel tried to take three steps and collapsed, exhausted. We ran over to him and then a dark shadow fell on us. A chariot pulled by two winged horses, _pegasi_, and landed next to us. After all that I just saw, there was still one thing that up to this day, puzzles me beyond hope, and that was the fact that no one noticed anything, no one heard anything, no one even casually passed by the hallway. Nobody. I retrieved my sword from under the fur coat left behind by the Manticore. Not exactly knowing what to do, I concentrated and pictured the sword turning back into a ring and surprisingly it worked. "What now?" I asked facing the three people who had just changed my life forever. "Well we're going to take you to camp, the only safe place for half-bloods like us. Camp Half-Blood, where we train Greek demigods!" said Annabeth, actually looking cheerful instead of being cold. Apparently she let go our comment about her ass, but something about her was wrong, something about the way she eyed my ring, like she was scared, or confused, or both.

**Alright, I Know This Chapter Was Short And Chapter Three I Believe Is Shorter But The Chapters Are Gradually Growing Larger So It's All Good, Remember To Comment Or PM Any Suggestions**


	3. Arrival At Camp

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

**_Arrival At Camp_**

As we got into the chariot, everyone had a couple of sips from a drink they called nectar that for some reason tasted like the brownies by mom made when I was little, instantly, I felt better, Percy's head wound began to close, Angel began to stir, and Annabeth's arm started to shrink back to normal. Even then, I couldn't help thinking about what Annabeth had said. "Demigod," she'd called me. I couldn't wrap my mind around that, I've met my parents. They aren't _gods_. They couldn't be. "Who's your godly parent?" she'd asked me, though I feel she was just trying to make conversation on the quiet chariot ride, like she already knew the answer. "I'm not a demigod," I said quietly.

"What?"

"I said I'm not a demigod, I _can't _be"

"David, you just helped kill a Manticore, look at your ring, look at your arms, the way electricity curves down it. How could you think that your not one of us?" She sounded slightly worried that the Manticore had bumped my head and that I might have been delirious. "My parents," I said at last, "I've been with them all of my life, I'm sure none of them are gods, and I'm not adopted." Annabeth looked like she'd never been prepared for something like this. Leo was still fiddling around with his bronze grenade, trying his best not to look like he was listening. Percy wasn't in the chariot at all; he was on top of a black _pegasi. _He was the one on the left, pulling the chariot and Percy looked like he was talking to it. Angel had already woken up but he was still dazed and slumped. "I'm not stupid you know. I know what you guys are thinking and my mom didn't cheat on my dad. She didn't lie to me about who my dad is all these years." Annabeth looked like she was gonna say something but she changed her mind. "How're you feeling?" she asked Angel changing the subject. "I feel like I just blew up" Annabeth chuckled slightly, but it seemed forced. "What were you doing in our school anyway?" I asked wanting to make _some _conversation. "A friend of ours," she said. "He'd been here on vacation and just _walking_ by the school, he caught whiff of a demigod. It was faint, but powerful. We came here to retrieve the demigods and take them to camp, and…" she gestured with her hand "Here we are." No one spoke for a while until I finally got tired of Annabeth staring at my ring and asked "What?" She looked like she was gonna say something but I cut her off. "My ring, why do you keep staring at it?"

"It turns into a sword"

"So does Percy's pen, but you don't look at it like that"

"Your sword is Stygian Black"

"So?"

"Only children of Hades have ever been known use them"

"My dad is Zeus isn't he? I mean with the lightning at all."

Annabeth didn't answer which I just took for a yes. The rest of the chariot ride went in silence. Every once in a while, my mom or dad would text me to see where I was. I answered my dad a couple of times saying that they wouldn't find me but not to worry because I was safe and not dead in a ditch. I wouldn't answer my mom knowing what she did, how she lied. For the next 20 minutes of the chariot ride, Annabeth dazed off against Percy's chest. Percy, who was now back in the chariot, made small talk with Leo while that crazy pyro played with his grenade, by removing the ring, containing the blast within his hands, and remaking the weapon. Angel, who was now fully awake, played with his light, turning it on and off. I did the same thing with my lightning, having it arch down my left arm and create a ball of electricity on the palm; then doing the same with the right. The chariot finally landed and, after gently waking Annabeth up and getting her off his chest, Percy arose and declared: "David, Angel, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

**Alright, I Know This Chapter Was Short But I Believe Chapter Four Is Longer And The Chapters Are Gradually Growing Larger So It's All Good, Remember To Comment Or PM Any Suggestions**


	4. A Dream Message From Hades

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

_**A Dream Message From Hades**_

We landed near a lake, where I could have sworn that they were girls looking up at me from under the water giggling. "I like this camp." I said immediately. "Don't talk to them," said Annabeth, "They're terrible flirts." Leo looked like he wanted to jump in the lake and frankly I couldn't blame him. A bunch of kids gathered around the chariot. The gods have been busy. "Did you get him?" one girl asked but she faded back into the crowd when she saw me and Angel get out of the chariot. A half man, half horse guy stepped up. He was a _centaur_. He pounded his hoof on the floor three times and everyone was silent. The centaur, who I guessed was Chiron, introduced himself to me and Angel and yes, this was Chiron. "Have you figured out who his godly parents are?" As if on cue, Angel burst into light, not the same bright burning light, but a rainbow kind of light, with colors I could have never imagined. Then, they all bowed, to Angel. "Hail Angel, son of Iris." When they stood up, they looked at me as if expecting me to burst into light but no, something else happened, an image appeared over my head, the image of and eagle, the symbol of Zeus. "Hail David, son of Zeus!" They all stood up and some were eying me warily but then this kid pushed his way through the crowd and made his way towards me. "Hey, I'm Jason, son of Ju–– Zeus" he said and I when I asked him if he was my brother I realized it was a stupid question and said: "You're my age, how did Zeus manage to…you know what? I have no interest knowing about my dads sex life." He chuckled, "Yeah everybody has the same reaction to seeing their cabin-mates, come on, I'll give you a tour of camp." The camp was magnificent. There were cabins with so many different attributes based on their god. There was a black cabin with bones and black stone, gods I wished I was a son of Hades. "I just said _gods,_" I noticed, "huh, that's new." As we were walking around, Jason kept going on and on about camp but I wasn't really listening, I couldn't help thinking about my mom and the way she had deceived me and my dad. My _real _dad, the one who took care of his business even though he wasn't my biological father, he's my dad, not Zeus. We finally got to our cabin it was giant, white, and impressive, kinda like the white house with large marble columns and a giant statue of Zeus visible through the windows. "This is it" said Jason, "This is were you and I will be sleeping."

"You got more than one bed right? I mean, don't take this the wrong way but if we have to share a bed I'm sleeping in the Hades cabin"

"Hades cabin?"

"_fuck I shouldn't have said that!" "_Um…yeah I uh, I got something to show you, being rummies and all" I clenched my fist and summoned my sword.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT?!"

"A gift from my patron, Hades" Jason seemed surprised at first, then he calmed down with a look of slight understanding. He pulled out a gold sword that was strapped to his belt.

"A gift from my patron, Hera"

"Yeah…um how exactly does this _patron _thing work?"

"My dad gave me away to please Juno"

"Juno?"

"Hera, I'm still adapting to my change to Greek"

"I'm not even gonna ask. So you were saying, your dad gave you away…"

"Hera was angry at dad for having two demigod kids with the same mortal mother so he gave me to her to calm her down, so she became my patron."

"So you're telling me that dad gave me away to Hades just so he would be calm?"

"Or for some other reason, the point is if Hades is your patron then dad must have had a really good reason to give his son away to one of his brothers, especially Hades."

"Guess you're right, so, changing the subject, where exactly am I sleeping?" We when inside and just as I had thought, there was a giant statue of Zeus. There were rows of beds with chests for personal belongings and a couple of bronze and gold swords hanging on the walls, on the other side of the room was a queen size bed with a sign on top of it that read:

"Cabin Leader

Jason Grace"

"Every cabin has the name of their cabin leader on top of the bigger bed, it's not just me." Said Jason, as if he didn't like having that there but he had too. "So are there any other children of Zeus?"

"No, not really, dad had a pact were he wasn't gonna have anymore kids, but it's kind of over, that's why we added the new beds behind Zeus, but…um basically we're the only children of Zeus, that have been claimed at least."

I walked over to the bed next to the one on the corner, right behind Zeus's right leg, reached over to get my things but then I realized that I didn't have anything on me, an extra set of clothes, nothing. "Is there anywhere I can buy myself some clothes?" I asked him, "Maybe a backpack?"

"Um…yeah sure it's by the big house, but um…here." He handed me a couple of thick gold coins and said that that was the currency here. I walked outside and realized I had no idea were the big house was, I really should have paid some attention during the tour. I started walking down a random path and bumped into Angel. "Hey, where you going?"

"The big house."

"Yeah, me too, you gonna buy something too huh?"

"Yeah. So, how you like the camp?"

"It's amazing." I admitted. "I really, really like it."

"Yeah me too, you know, I'm the son of the rainbow goddess."

"With that light, I don't doubt it." Then, I noticed something was different about Angel. "Dude you got a sword!" His sword was exactly like my Stygian except for the fact that it was gold and as far as I could see, nothing was etched in it's guard.

"I know, Imperial gold, very rare among Greeks but it's slightly more common now that your brother Jason is here."

"Jason?" I asked puzzled.

"He used to be Roman, but he recently changed to Greek, that's why now there are Greek style swords made with Roman metal."

"Yeah, I remember him saying something about changing to Greek."

"And watch the cool thing about this sword." He brandished his sword and suddenly it caught light, the same multicolor light Angel makes. "It's magic. I can transfer my power into it!" He said cheerily. Then, his sword started shrinking and when Angel opened his palm, and there was a thick gold coin with a weird symbol that I just have no idea how to describe yet it looked strangely like a Gallifreyan symbol from Doctor Who.

"It's the symbol of Iris." He said. "We use Imperial gold a lot because it can channel our powers. Oh and the coin reappears in my pocket."

"I wonder if my ring reappears in my finger or pocket." Not willing to try it, I decided.

On the other side, the coin had a rainbow, which made more sense. I realized we'd already gotten to the gift shop and went inside. There was a variation of armor, clothing, weaponry and normal supplies in the shop. On the right side there was a rack of orange Camp Half-blood t-shirts next to a rack with couple of jeans, cargo shorts and swimming trunks. On top of that, there was a shelf with shoes, backpacks, jackets and hoodies, and blue, black, green, and white t-shirts. Near the cash register were a couple of different types of candy, first aid-kits, some watches, and sleeping bags. And that was it for the normal things. On the left side of the shop, were racks of body armor, next to bronze leggings, and a shelf filled with metal boots, red and blue-feathered helmets, some thingies to protect your arm and some things that looked like morph suits without the mask and gloves but later I figured out you were supposed to wear that under your armor. On the very back of the store was a wall with javelins, spears, and in the very center a bronze sword was crossed with a gold one. Down the middle of the store were some racks with jackets, hoodies, shirts, armors, etc. Angel and I walked into the store and after looking around, puzzled and frozen on the spot for about three seconds, we walked around through the store, searching for our things. I ended up getting three black V-necks, two white t-shirts, three orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, a black backpack with a yellow trim, two pairs of jeans and two pairs of cargo shorts, a sneakers bar, a black hoodie, and a bag of gummy bears. Angel got three blue t-shirts, four orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, four jeans, two cargo shorts, a blue jacket, a black backpack with a blue trim, a Twix, and a bag of gummy bears (everybody loves them). The whole sale was just 36 drachmas each, so basically I just used up everything Jason gave me. On the way back to the cabins we saw everyone was leaving for what I guessed was dinner. I ran back to my cabin, leaving Angel behind when he reached the Iris cabin. I was relived to see Jason still in our cabin, sitting on a bed. "You're here." He said.

"Yeah, my bad I ran into Angel on the way to the shop, and we got distracted and––"

"Forget about that! Get dressed we're going to be late!"

I got rid of my school uniform and took a shower in record time, I dressed in my black jeans, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and hung the custom dog tags my dad had gotten for me last charismas. Jason and I had to sprint to reach the dining pavilion before the offering to the gods. We sat at the Zeus table, between the Hades and Poseidon table. All the plates had amazing food and the goblets filled themselves up when you to them to with what you told them to. Before eating, everyone left in a single-file, to toss some food in the flames. "Zeus," I murmured as I dumped to juicier looking rib from my plate, feeling overwhelming sadness. "What's wrong man?" asked Jason when I sat down at the table. "That rib was about three inches thick." I responded, feeling on the verge of tears. He laughed and told me that he had to give up a slice of pizza that had extra cheese, pepperoni, bacon, and ham. I instantly felt better. When we'd finished eating, Chiron made the apparently usual toast to the gods and formally welcomed me and Angel, the two new demigods. The clapping was pretty dim compared to what came next. Chiron announced the "good will" capture-the-flag game for tomorrow night. Afterward, we all walked back to our cabins for an early, summer lights out. I was exhausted, which meant I fell asleep easily. That was the good part. The bad part was, I had a nightmare, and even by my standards it was a whopper. I was in a black cave, that I recognized well, it was the Underworld, the place where Hades gave me my sword. And sure enough, two bright glowing eyes stared at me from the moment I fell asleep. "You're lousing focus!" he yelled.

"Focus about what, what do you want with me?

The scene shifted and I saw a winged beast, it looked like an old woman, but with giant talons and leathery wings, then I saw my mother, she was sitting in her bed, crying her eyes out when the beast, the _furie, _flying towards my mother, she slashed her up with her talons, and my mother dissolved in a shower of gold, the scene shifted again, it was the same but with my dad, and again, but with my brother except he wasn't crying, he was playing InFamous Second Son. The _furies _captured my family, the family that had lied and deceived me, and I was gonna get them back, even if I had to die to do so. The scene shifted one last time and Hades was standing before me once again. "Give them back!" I yelled. He responded my telling me that, he had shown me a warning, "Fail me," he said, "And the events that you saw, _will_ come true. Fail to retrieve my key, and you will never see your family again!" I woke with a start, electricity arching down my arms, forming two balls of electricity on the palm of my hands, I was yelling, and for three seconds, I saw a flash of blue light come in through the window, I heard the sound of thunder, and realized lightning was falling down outside the cabin, a bolt of lightning that stood in place for three seconds. The electricity in my hands died out with the lightning, I fell on my bed, I could feel my eyes rolling back in my head. The last thing I heard before passing out was Jason asking "How did you do that?"

**Bitches I TOLD You The Chapters Would Be Longer. Now, I'd Like You To CLICK ON THE FUCKIN COMMENT BOX CABRONAS!**


	5. Hades Gives Me A Quest

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

**_Hades Gives Me A Quest_**

I woke up in the big house with Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and some cute girl I've never seen before. "––Happened?" The cute girl was asking Jason and I guessed there was a "What" in that sentence before I woke up. I tried moving but I couldn't, so I just laid there until someone noticed I woke up. "I don't know." Said Jason, I guess he wore himself out. When he woke up, he was yelling, and lightning struck outside, stronger than anything I've managed to summon, and longer too, it was incredible, it was scary too, but mostly incredible." Annabeth grabbed my hand and took my ring. I was gonna protest but obviously, I couldn't. "Has anybody wondered how did he get this? This is a Stygian black sword and he's a son of Zeus those things don't mix." "His patron," Jason said. "Hades is his patron and he gave it to him, same way Hera did with me." "Why would Zeus give his son to Hades? They hate each other!" said Percy, and honestly, I've been wondering that myself. Annabeth placed the ring back on my finger then noticed I was awake. "He's awake!" She said, "finally!" I thought. She reached over and gave me some of that nectar, I coughed, now able to talk, and asked: "Seriously why does that stuff taste like brownies?"

"It tastes like warm memories." Said Annabeth, which made as much sense as the rest of my day. "What's the last thing you remember?" asked the cute girl. "Blue light." I said. "There was blue light pouring in from the windows. Lightning outside the cabin. How long was I out?" "Seven hours," said Percy, "It's about 8:am right now." I stood up from my bed and gulped down every last drop of nectar these people had and a burning sensation down south. "No!" they all yelled as I drank it all, and then eyeballed me as if expecting me to explode. "What?" I asked, puzzled, and waiting to get out of sight deal with my problem. "Nectar is the drink of the gods." Said the cute girl whose name I learned was Piper with a slight tone of worry. "If you drink too much at once you'll burn up." Panic started to build up in me, "What if I lost my _cojones_?" I thought. But I didn't say anything about that, instead I said, "nah, I'm cool." And walked away toward the Zeus cabin. When I got there, I got straight into the shower and tried to get rid of the pain with water, didn't work. The pain spread over to my stomach already and with a pang I realized my whole body was about to be burned up. It was a long shot, but I had and idea. I quickly turned on every light in the cabin while the pain was reaching my neck. I thrust my hand into the air and the electricity from all of the lights in the cabin when down my fingertips, up my arm, through the rest of my body, and suddenly I through up in the middle of the cabin, but the pain was no longer there. I quickly changed into my cargo shorts, a clean orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and my dog tags. I cleaned the cabin floor as quickly as I could, and ran to breakfast. I had a giant stack of pancakes that was cut in half from the burnt offering to the gods. After that, I got down to business, going through my schedule for the day. I learned how to write and pronounce Ancient Greek with Annabeth. I learned sword fighting and shield usage with Clarisse from the Ares cabin, I wasn't a natural like some kids here, but I wasn't bad either. I learned archery with Chiron, though mostly, he was the one using the bow and I was shooting little balls/bolts of electricity at the targets (yes, I learned how to do that), After that, I went with the Demeter cabin to learn how to use a flying horse and areal fights. After that were the monster assault techniques with the Hermes cabin. Then I got two hours to do anything I liked, I was torn between Arts and Crafts with the Hephaestus cabin or combat magic with the Hecate cabin. I decided to go with Hecate seeing as I already had a sword and I didn't think I wanted to make a shield. This really cute girl named Cathy started showing me how to use magic with my sword. "That metal responds better to children of Hades." She said. "It'll be easier once you start getting the hang of that sword." Cathy was slightly shorter than me (so basically she was about 5'4 or 5'5), with long, caramel colored hair that reached about her mid-back, chocolate brown eyes, and a warm smile, man she was beautiful, and the only friend I've made since joining Camp Half-Blood. Everyday during my free time we tried to make the earth split by stabbing my sword at the ground I'd asked her how that helped me and he'd told me that splitting the ground was a basic for Underworld magic. Once I had that down, I would be able to move on to other, more effective ways of combat magic. Finally, after a week, I was finally able to do some Underworld magic. After my free time I had to go to the beach with the Nereids, and yes, I took Cathy with me a couple of times. Then we had a break from the training that most kids used to play volleyball or basketball or whatever but Angel and I, we used the hour-long break we had to spar. To us, there were no rules; we could use magic, our powers, whatever we had to do to win. None of us was really better than the other, I won a couple of matches and so did he; basically we were tied up. After that, we went to dinner and the announcements, had a good game of capture the flag, which by the way, is amazing. We had a sing-along and bonfire with the Apollo cabin. Then we showered and it was lights out. This schedule went on for two weeks before things went wrong. One night, everything was going great. Cathy and I mastered a new trick with my ring, not my sword (even though I could still use it for this type of magic, I beat Angel when we were sparing by using the metal from our swords to conduct the electricity to him, making him fly yet again, I was in good shape, and was considering asking Cathy out after the bonfire, but then, my whole world turned upside down. During the sing along, the fire that was usually high, green, and cheery, turned purple, confusing everyone at first then horrifying them when a voice bellowed from the flames. "Child of lightning! I own you! Answer me!" I walked over to the fire just as Jason was standing up, but he sat back down when he realized what was happening. "Hades!" I yelled just to have an effect on the other campers. The other campers started murmuring as a holographic image started forming in the flames. I saw the image of the _furies _snatching up my family, one by one. With a jolt, I remembered the dream I had forgotten, the warning Hades had sent me. I've allowed this to happen, Hades had sent me a warning yet I'd forgotten about it completely. Then, I remembered the rest of my dream, "The Key!" I said, "Where can I find it?" The image shifted to the pair of red eyes from my dreams.

"Well if I knew that, would I need the help of a Hero?" Said Hades. "Well then do you know who has it?"

"My son, Nico di Angelo." There was a sudden rush of collective gasps among the campers and some of them were murmuring something around the lines of "I knew it," and "I'll kill him!" This is definitely camp love.

"If I find your keys, will you let my family go?"

"_If _you find my key, your family will be brought back alive and well." The fire was dimming, getting lower, the image of Hades faltering. "You have until the 20th." Said Hades before disappearing, and the fire turning a suspenseful purple. The whole camp had their eyes on me, and Chiron walked up to me and said we had to talk in the big house. I didn't care what these people thought of me, but I still felt terrible. I almost broke down when I looked over, and saw Cathy with fear in her eyes, looking at me, horrified. As I was walking towards the Big House, I looked at Cathy one more time, to find her staring back at me with tears forming in her eyes.

**Now, I Know This Chapter Was Short But Calm The Fuck Down, This Shit Is Not Gonna Be Like This Forever, Now, Comment, PM, Favorite, Follow, And Go And Read The Next Chapter**


	6. Moon-Moon, The Storm Spirit

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

**Moon-Moon, The Storm Spirit**

Chiron and Mr. D took me over to the big house where we started discussing the events that had just taken place in the bonfire. I told them about my dreams and how Hades had given me my blade, how he told me to look for his key and how he said my quest would come soon. Chiron looked like he'd 50 years in 2 minutes. "What's wrong?" I asked, not exactly sure I wanted to know the answer. "Hades' key," he said at last, "It used to be placed on his sword. That key controls who lives or dies."

"And this kid, di Angelo, the campers were acting as if it was no surprise for him to be responsible. What do you think he'll do with it?"

"I would say bring his sister back but she was already reborn into a new life."

"Then what?"

"Perhaps he's working for somebody."

"It can't be his father, but who else would a son of Hades work for?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Then maybe he wants somebody dead?"

"He can kill someone if he wanted them dead."

"Maybe we can find him, and ask him who he's working for." Said Cathy as she was waking through the door. "Cathy what're you––"

"Going on the quest of course."

"So am I." said Angel walking through the door. Honestly, I really and honestly wish that I would have said something better back then instead of "uh...okay?" Chiron said that tomorrow was the 13th and that we would leave at the morning, after breakfast and that Argus would drive us as far as he could unless we could find some other way of travel. As soon as we left the big house, Cathy and I made sure Angel had left and the two of us went back to my cabin. We got there and closed the door behind us, we were well aware of Jason sleeping in his bed at the very end of the cabin but we didn't care, if anything, we could explain to him what was going on. We went over to my bed, Cathy sat down in my bed while I searched through my personal belongings chest. I pulled out the backpack that I bought at the camp store. Cathy concentrated and grasped the backpack as if her life depended on it. The backpack glowed a faint blue for a couple of seconds, then it faded. When I looked up, I saw that her nose was bleeding. "Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked her, worrying that she might have hurt herself at my expense. "I'm fine." She said waving her hand dismissively and gesturing towards the backpack. "Did it work?"

"Of course it worked. I'm me." I smiled as I picked up the backpack, and put my arm around Cathy, helping her walk as she had exhausted herself putting that spell on my backpack. "Don't get to used to this McGrath." She said as I put my arm around Cathy's waist and then she laughed at my dumbfounded face when I realized she had just made an InFamous reference. We left the room, Cathy slowly getting her strength back, and made our way towards the forest. When we got to the woods, I summoned my sword and removed my arm from Cathy's waist (which kinda upset me). "You ready?" Cathy asked, slightly worried. "I don't know," I said "We never got to do this, What if it doesn't work?"

"You can do this." She said with her wonderful smile. Quickly I stabbed my Stygian black sword on the ground and immediately I crated a long and deep crack on the ground that reached into the Underworld itself. I concentrated, "I've done worse!" I yelled at myself in my head. "You can do this!" Next, came the blissful sound of thunder, and the shape of three smoky horses, _Anemoi Thuellai _(storm spirits), came into view as I pulled my sword from the ground, closing the rupture. They tried to make a run for it but it was already too late. I jumped on top of the biggest horse and kept it from disappearing or running away while Cathy opened the backpack that we enchanted earlier and sucked up the remaining storm spirits. The horse tried to kick me off but I held my ground, not letting it escape. I pushed all my thoughts, feelings, worries, and fears into the horse's mind. I showed the horse how I felt about my mother lying to me about my dad, about how I felt towards Cathy, about how scared I was of possibly leading my friends to their deaths, about how guilty I felt about my family being kidnapped, and how scared I was of fighting a guy with power over life and death. In turn, I saw the life of my storm spirit, how he had been killed over and over by different demigods, how Boreas had tortured him, along with many other storm spirits, how he'd been captured over and over by demigods as a gift for some wind god who just ended up either killing or torturing him. I focused all my energy into this horse, this was my horse, he was my friend, there was a connection with this horse that I was sure I wasn't going to have with the other two storm spirits, the connection was so big, it went down to a telepathic level. I could hear this horses thoughts in my head. "Moon-Moon." I said out loud. "I'm gonna call you Moon-Moon." Cathy looked slightly confused but didn't ask, she reached over to open up the backpack but then Moon-Moon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Well that's great." Cathy said sounding thoroughly annoyed, "It didn't work." "Yes it did," I said. "I just formed an empathy link with Moon-Moon." Cathy's eyes widened and she looked like she was gonna say something but I cut her off. "Don't worry." I said, "He can't die, it's safe." Cathy still didn't look convinced, but she opened the bag and we carried on with the next two storm spirits, promising them their freedom, in exchange for help on this quest. After we had the storm spirits under control, Cathy stuffed them into my backpack once more. I put on my backpack and put my arm around Cathy's waist as we were walking back to our cabins. "It's okay you know. I can walk now." She said and I responded by saying "I know." She looked at me with puzzled eyes and in my mind I was just thinking I blew it when she said "Did I ever show you that spell where I magically detach a part of a person's body?"

"Um...no?"

"Then don't try anything or I will." She said playfully with a slightly dangerous tone as she got a bit closer to me, and grabbed my hand that was now around her shoulders. I lead her back to her cabin and kissed her cheek before letting go, I stared at her, fearing for my balls, but then she got real close, hugged me tight and I could feel her larger than average breasts pressing against my chest. "That's all you get for tonight." She said, whispering in my ear, and pulling away from her hug. "Goodnight." I said. "Goodnight."

_**So...Anybody Wanna Comment? Favorite? Follow? Actually Read The Next Fuckin Chapter? WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?!**_


	7. Senatus Pompelusque Romanus

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

_**Senatus Pompelusque Romanus**_

I walked over to my cabin, took a shower and went into a dreamless sleep. I woke up early the next morning, put on a fresh a black V-neck, my jeans, and customary dog tags. I decided that today I was gonna wear my black hoodie, and I did, I rolled up my sleeves, and walked over to breakfast. Instead of getting a grand breakfast like always, today I just had some toast with hot chocolate. I walked outside to see a crowd gathering was we were going to leave, Angel had an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt hidden under his blue jacket and some jeans while Cathy wore a simple tank top and some jeans. I had an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on my hand, as well as a white t-shirt and some cargo shorts. The other campers handed me a baggie with some ambrosia and a couple bottles of nectar and well as about $200. "Have you found any alternate means of transportation?" asked Chiron with that twinkle in his eyes that told you he already knew the answer to that question. "Yes, we have." I said removing my bag from my shoulders. I looked at Cathy, to make sure it was safe to open, and when she nodded, I let the storm spirits loose. The campers quickly backed up, some raised their sword and javelins, but no one attacked. "It's cool." I said, "They're tamed." One of the storm spirits looked at me as if I said something offensive, but he didn't move so I ignored it. "Hey moron, there're only two horses, you're three!" yelled a kid from the Ares cabin and I was so glad to hear that because that meant I could show off. I concentrated (I was getting better at that), and snapped my fingers with and unusually shrill sound and simultaneously I rapidly said: "Moon-Moon!" The campers backed up even more when they saw that a whirlwind of black smoke, and lightning was forming in front of them, slowly turning into a horse. "This is Moon-Moon!" I declared after I'd finished stuffing my things into my bag now that there were no storm spirits in there. I jumped on Moon-Moon then turned toward Cathy and Angel. "You coming?" I asked, smiling like a motherfucker. Cathy hoped on her horse but Angel eyeballed me before slowly getting on his. Had I done something wrong? We said our goodbyes and took off, running at first, but after a couple of steps the horses took off flying and we were on our way to San Francisco, where according to Jason, was Camp Jupiter hidden, Camp Half-Blood's roman counterpart, and a possible location/lead for Nico. We flew in silence for a while until Angel asked: "How did you get these?"

"Cathy and I summoned them and tamed them."

"And when was this?"

"Last night." Said Cathy.

"After the meeting in the big house right?"

"Yes." Said Cathy and I in unison.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's a two man spell and you don't really know any magic." Bullshited Cathy, saving my sorry ass. In truth, I _wanted _to be alone with Cathy that night. We'd been planning it for quite some time now, but it was never meant for it to be three horses, it was supposed to just be one horse, just Moon-Moon. "Angel," I said, and looked at him straight in the eye, a look he had given Diego and I a thousand times when there were other people in the room and he didn't want them to hear, it was either the "I got a new girlfriend!" look, or the "I'm close to getting a girlfriend!" look. Angel looked at me with a puzzled look as if searching what she saw in me but when he couldn't find anything, he nodded as if to say: "Not bad!" We circled all the places where the camp might have been hidden (so basically in plain sight). We kept doing that until we found two armored people standing side-to-side guarding a maintenance door. They saw us riding over there on our storm spirits and drew their weapons, one had a golden javelin, the other a gold short-sword. Moon-Moon disappeared while I pulled out my bag, and sucked up the storm spirits. While we were looking for the entrance, we made a plan on what to do when we actually found it. As we were falling form the air I bent the air to my will and sent the Roman's weapons flying, Cathy numbed the sound waves around the warriors to prevent them from calling for help, while Angel formed a barrier of light separating the warriors from the door. I moved my hand in front of me, using the energy from my ring to make the shadows stronger. Angel and Cathy started holding hands and then I grabbed Cathy's other hand and the world started spinning, when everything stood still, Angel was holding his golden sword in front of the warriors while me and Cathy were on either side of them, me with my sword and Cathy with her boomerang like thing with a flame on the end. All around us, a field of light that would disintegrate anything that comes in direct contact with it. The Romans looked perfectly calm, but I knew they were trained to show no fear, and neither did I. I reached into my backpack, making only a small opening in the bag so the storm spirits wouldn't escape, and pulled out a recommendation letter from Jason without taking my eyes off the Romans even for half a second. "Letter of recommendation from Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, ex-preator to the fifth legion fulminata, specifically the fifth cohort. Directed to Reyna, current preator and comrade of Jason. Using the one order he can give out as an ex-preator of the legion, I become a full member of the fifth cohort and request an immediate initiation." I recited my rehearsed words, handing the nearest warrior the roll of paper, he quickly scanned it and frowned. "He's telling the truth." Said one of them showing the paper to the other one. He cursed in Latin as we lowered our weapons and dropped the field of light. "This way." He said, as he led the way to the Roman camp.

_**Look At The Chapter Openers Now Bitches!**_


	8. Fuck Diego, Fuck Him Right In The Ear!

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

_**F****uck Diego, Fuck Him Right In The Ear!**_

We walked through the door and a valley unfolded before us, and under different circumstances I would have really appreciated the beauty of it but right now were on a quest, and becoming a full part of the legion is the first step. They took me to the preator, Reyna who, after reading the letter from Jason, sighed as if thinking that the _Roman _Jason would never write a letter like that, and who knows? Maybe its true, but at this point, I _really_ couldn't have possibly cared any less. Reyna assembled all of the Romans in a big hall where there were no weapons allowed (which sucked by the way). And trust me, I wish I could remember the details, but from the moment I set foot in the Little Tiber, I was feeling woozy. By the time Reyna was reading her letter from Jason, My knees were buckling. When they were burning a tattoo into my skin (SPQR with a line and an eagle) and officially accepting me into the camp, I was so numb, I could barely feel the pain, I saw Cathy leaning against a wall to stand up right, and Angel was slowly reaching for some Ambrosia. After I had gotten my tattoo, I noticed the other members of the legion were starting to notice our weird behavior and were ready to catch Cathy, Angel, and I when we collapsed and woke up three days later in the camp's hospital. "Three days?!" I exclaimed, "We lost three days!?" I looked over and noticed Cathy was wide-awake, sipping on some hot chocolate, and Angel still passed out. "What are we still doing here?!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me up?! We need to find Nico di Angelo!"

"Okay first of all, calm the fuck down and don't talk to me like that." She said with such a look that I couldn't even respond in fear for my balls, yet her tone didn't exactly project that. "Second of all, we think I know where we can find di Angelo."

"What?! Where?!"

"Strangely enough, Egypt."

"Egypt?"

"His sister, Hazel, said that he found an Egyptian statue, he said he had to go and check it out."

"What's so special about an Egyptian statue?"  
"The fact that whenever Nico touched it, wherever his fingers made the red from the statue started changing as if Nico's touch was spreading the sand like color."

"She told you all of that?"

"Word-by-word."

"And you're sure she's telling the truth?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Because it's her brother. She might me trying to protect him."

"There was real fear in her eyes, she wasn't scared for her brother, she was scared of her brother and that statue."

"Why would a stat––" With a pang I realized what was going on. "Did she say the shape of the statue?!"

"Um...a snake. But wha––"

"Look I don't have time to explain but we need to go, NOW!"

I charged up my arm and shocked Angel wide awake but I accidentally gave him more than intended and left a burn mark in his chest. "Dude! What the––"

"No time, Let's go!"

As we were running I released the storm spirits and summoned Moon-Moon. "What's going on?!" asked Cathy, looking slightly worried. "Egypt!" I exclaimed. "Its all about Egypt!" Cathy and Angel stopped their horses, and just stared at me. "What are you guys doing, we need to go!" "We're not leaving until you tell us what's going on." Said Angel. "David, please, explain." Said Cathy.

"We just left a Roman camp, that means Greeks are not the only gods out there!"

"So?" asked Angel, looking annoyed.

"So, the Egyptians trapped some monsters that were too strong to be killed in statues. Nico had relation with both Greek and Roman camps before anyone else. Nico is with magicians right now!"

"Magicians?" asked Cathy looking slightly offended.

"In the Egyptian stories there were no demigods, just people, mostly blood of pharos, learned magic and followed the path of the gods."

"And you know this because..." Asked Cathy.

"Because I read Egyptian mythology a couple years ago." I said getting impatient.

"Still why the fucking rush?" Asked Angel.

"The red snake is Apophis, it's like the Egyptian Kronos with all the strength of Gaea." Angel looked confused while Cathy looked solemn, as if regretting going on the quest with me. Then, I felt as if I'd been slapped in the face. "What?" Asked Cathy, "Nothing." I said, let's go, we need to get to Egypt. We were flying to Egypt when Angel said. "What are we going to do when we get to Egypt? What are we even looking for? A camp? An organization? Why Egypt? We're Greeks and we're in long island for fucks sake!" I turned around and Angel and Cathy we're surprised to see that I was in tears, I wasn't proud of it, but I broke down, I was scared shitless of what was going on. I didn't give three fucks if I had to sacrifice myself for my friends, I would take a bullet for them any day. I was really scared because I was sure I was leading my friends to their deaths. Then, I made a connection. "The Mist!" I said. "Mortals can't see through the mist!" Cathy looked confused but Angel understood. "Our friend," He said. "He's not a demigod but he could see through the mist." Cathy started to say that that didn't necessarily mean that he was Egyptian but I cut her off. "Brooklyn two summers ago." I said, "A double sun, Ra's sun boat."

"We're grabbing at desperate ideas." Said Cathy.

"We're halfway to Egypt already." I thought about going on to Egypt but I couldn't. Something inside me told me that we needed to do this; we needed to go to Brooklyn. I thought to myself what to do, but I was running out of ideas. "Lets turn around," I said. "I saw a cave about half a mile back. We can make camp there, think of a strategy, and take off in the morning to wherever the hell we're supposed to go." They didn't look convinced, but they agreed and we turned around. Inside the cave, Cathy summoned her long ivory, boomerang-like stick and had the end burst into flames and shot a column of white-hot flames at the assembly of twigs, leaves, and loose sticks Angel and I put together. I put the storm spirits back in my bag and flew around on Moon-Moon for a while before he disappeared in a burst of wind and thunder. I sat next to Cathy and in front of Angel. Cathy's hand went to her bag and pulled up the magic plates and cups from Camp Half-Blood. "I stole them at breakfast." She said slightly nervous. "Oh gods what would we do without you?" I said, giving her a quick hug. I picked up my plate and said something I wasn't expecting to say but it felt good to say it. I looked at my plate and said: "I want a full rack of three-inch-thick ribs." Cathy laughed and looked at me slightly wide eyed and Angel grinned and slowly shook his head as if to say "classic David." I tossed one of my ribs at the flames and said "Zeus," while Cathy did the same tossing one of her seven mini-burgers at the flames, murmuring "Hecate." Angel tossed in some of his fried rice and said: "Iris," while we ate, we started discussing strategies. "I think we should go to Egypt." Said Cathy.

"But there's no evidence that we'll find anything there." I said.

"Neither is there any evidence that we'll find anything in Brooklyn."

"What about Diego?" Asked Angel.

"We should call him." I said.

"No, that's like sending all the monsters in the area a signal to come." Said Cathy.

"We could send an Iris message." Said Angel.

"What are you even gonna ask him?" Asked Cathy.

"Nothing." I said and they both stared at me. "All I need to do is get a good look at him." I said.

"How will that help." Asked Cathy.

"Yeah, I mean what do you even expect to see?"

"Trust me." I said. "I know what I'm doing." Even though they didn't exactly look happy about it, I knew they trusted me, and I was convinced about what I was doing. Angel concentrated and waved his hand through the air, next thing we knew; there was a shimmering image of Diego before us. He was dressed in cream-colored linen robes and was holding weird sword that was all bent. Diego had his back to us and was in a basketball court/Egyptian shrine fighting a man with other people in rows doing the same thing. Some had staffs, some had curve ivory boomerang thingies like Cathy, some had bent swords, and some were using their bare hands. Some people in the room noticed us and stopped the whole thing. All the men exploded in what looked like shards of clay or wax and everybody turned to look at us. One kid looked at me and his eyes widened, "Everybody out!" he yelled, "Except for Sadie, everybody please leave!" Diego whispered something in that guy's ear and he looked completely shocked and told him he could stay. A girl (who I guessed was Sadie) asked the guy a question and when he answered, she responded by saying: "So you weren't kidding? These are the other magicians?"

"Demigod!" Cathy snapped. "Don't say magician it's offensive!" Sadie looked confused until I stepped in and said: "I'm sorry, there must be some mistake here but, DIEGO WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM MOTHERFUCKING EGYPTIANS? GODS MOTHERFUCKING DAMN IT!" everybody looked taken aback except for Diego and Angel. "I...uh...um...my name is Carter Kane, this is my sister, Sadie. Who are you?"

"I'm David Sanchez. This is Angel Rivera and Cathy Banks. We're on a quest right now and we need some information, this needs to be in person. Were are you?"

"'Scuse me?" said Sadie with a slightly British accent. "You just barge here into our house with a magic message and what-not, you cuss us out with that trucker mouth of yours, _and then have the nerve _to ask for our address?"

"I can't tell you over this call but you have to trust us." I said.

"I want you to use one word, just one word, to tell us why exactly do we have to trust you, one good reason why we should tell you were we live and what we could possibly gain out of helping you. Just. One. Word." She said as if t was impossible and only some detective in a T.V. sow could possibly be able to answer it. I just smiled and answered: "_Isfet. _And by the way, I watch Doctor Who too." Sadie looked thoroughly irritated that I was able to guess it and Carter just face-palmed and shook his head in disappointment, as if he had told her not to use Doctor Who trivia in her interrogations. "Give us the address. We'll be there at about 10:30 tomorrow morning." Sadie gave us the address to a place they apparently called Brooklyn House. Angel took down the connection looking exhausted; with his nose bleeding so much it had already stained the _pegasi _on his shirt. Cathy tossed him some cloth from her bag and a blue t-shirt from his bag. "Well that when well!" I said, only to find both Cathy and Angel staring at me. "What?" I asked, not knowing what exactly was going on. "You just promised those people that we'd meet them in _Brooklyn _at10:30am tomorrow when we're halfway to Egypt and haven't rested one bit! What could possibly go wrong with your dumb plan?" said Cathy. "Even if we leave now, we still wouldn't be able to get to Brooklyn by then." Said Angel. "Don't worry!" I said. "We're not going to _fly_ to Brooklyn; we're going to shadow travel there."

"What's shadow travel?" asked Angel.

"It's dangerous." Said Cathy.

"And our only choice." I said.

"You've only been able to do it a couple of feet!" Exclaimed Cathy.

"Because we've never tried it before! And besides," I said. "It's our only choice and we've already lost three days doing nothing. We can't afford to lose any more time on sleeping. We leave tomorrow."

"You're right." Cathy said at last, "but you need to train more in you're going to be able to use the shadow travel that far." Cathy's hands spontaneously burst into green flames. "Now," She said. "Your turn."

_**Sorry Bitches, There Was A Mistake With The Chapter Openers**_


	9. The Flames Of The Night

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

_**The Flames Of The Night **_

Angel stared in amazement at Cathy as her hands burst into green flames, and honestly I couldn't blame him. I've seen Cathy use magic hundreds of times, we've practiced magic together for weeks and I've never seen anything like this. Her flames are usually orange and used with her boomerang thing. "Cathy that's amazing!" said Angel. "But how is it gonna help David shadow travel?"

"I use Underworld magic." I said. "But, the thing is, I'm not a child of the Underworld. So how do I do it? I harness the power from my ring, or sword. Depends on what I need at the moment. The point is that if I practice a lot with my ring, I get better, in other words, if I learn more spells, I'll be able to use the ones I already know better. Right now I know five and a half spells."

"Half?" In That moment, my right hand where I wear my ring burst into black flames and Cathy shot a column of green flames at the cave wall. I aimed to shoot the wall with my black fire but instead of shooting a column of fire, the flames grew slightly larger the flickered out of existence. "Well that's useless." Said Angel. Cathy shot him a deadly look and said: "He's making progress. Now, do it again." I kept firing shots at the cave wall but I couldn't even make the fire shoot a couple feet in front of me. We'd been there so long that even Angel started to train with us. Instead of using the cave wall as a target, we'd use Angel. Cathy would fire a column of green flames at Angel, bright light would appear when he held up his hand and then it would turn even brighter. I would make the shadows get thicker; just to see if that would help. Sadly, it didn't. After three hours straight, we decided to take a break. Outside the cave was a waterfall that leads down to small lake so we could bathe and swim around and shit. Luckily, the cave was at the bottom of the waterfall so we could use that as a shower. Angel and Cathy looked at me, the lake, then smiled. Angel and I put on our cargo shorts and stripped off our shirts and that's when I noticed it. Angel and I were growing six-packs. Fuck yeah. I turned around and I almost chocked. Cathy was wearing nothing but a bra and some short shots. "C-C-Cathy y-you're..." I was beginning to say but Cathy cut me off. "What? It's less revealing than a bikini, and you've seen me in plenty of those." She said. "And besides, there's not much of a difference between seeing me in a bra and seeing me in a bikini top."

"True enough." I said, turning around to go into the lake. As we got into the lake, the water was cold and thin. At first we were shivering too much to do anything, but then, as we got used to the cold, we started moving around and eventually we were swimming and splashing around to our hearts content. At one point Cathy got into the waterfall and started taking a shower while Angel and I began sparring on the lake, he had his gold sword and I had Stygian. He swung to the left, and I blocked; I swung to the right, he blocked. I swiped at his legs, he blocked. He swiped at mine, I blocked. This went on for quite some time until I saw my chance. Angel attempted to strike from above. It was a bold move because if I failed to block, he would crack my head wide open but I sparred with him close to every day. No one knows my skill with a sword better than Angel and vise-versa. When I saw his strike coming, I faked as if I was going to block it but when his blade reached mine, I squatted and his sword kept going down. I moved my sword across his until I reached the guard of the blade and hit his wrist with the butt of my sword. His sword fell into the lake. I slashed my sword in the air and stopped, just millimeters away from his throat. Cathy was watching intently as she had never seen us spar. Angel smiled and asked "How long you been working on that one?" And I answered by saying "Since we got the quest." Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out his gold coin. He was about to flip it when Cathy said. "No, It's my turn now." I looked at her in shock and asked "You sure?" though we both knew it was just a front and that none of us knew what the outcome of this fight was going to be. Cathy pulled her ivory stick from thin air and said: "Bring it."

I slashed at her right with my sword and she used her stick that was now glowing a bright gold to block. I expected that boomerang thing to break on contact but apparently that gold thing was protecting it. We went on like this for a while, the same as with Angel but then, after she had blocked one of my strikes and my chest was wide open for attacks, she took the offense and poked me really hard with her stick. She poked me so hard, in fact, that I flew back a couple of feet just from having contact with the stick. The moment I hit the wall a couple of feet behind me, I used the air to make the water at Cathy's feet to churn. I wasn't controlling the water like Percy could do; no, I was pushing the water by manipulating the winds, bending them to my will. Cathy looked surprised at first, but that didn't last because she fell into the lake pretty quick. I took that time to use the winds to push me foreword towards Cathy and when I got there, I saw just what I was expecting. Cathy had dropped her weapon and it lay forgotten in the lake as Cathy stood up I grabbed her wrist, spun her around so her back was to me and both my arm and hers were around her neck, not chocking her, just holding her in place. She tried to use her other hand to attack but I grabbed her other arm with _my _other arm and held it up to her face, a small black, candle-like flame was hovering on top of my index and middle finger, inches away from her face while I used the rest of my fingers were grabbing her, keeping her from moving. She smiled and I couldn't resist. I pecked her on the lips and let go of her, shooting into the air. She laughed and picked up her ivory thing and through it into the air and that son of a bitch started following me. When the thing finally hit me, my clothes burst into flames. I plummeted straight into the lake and would have died if Cathy hadn't used magic to make a tide to catch me. When I surfaced, Cathy and Angel were dying of pure laughter and I just couldn't help but joining them, somehow, the fire didn't consume my clothing, but it did scare the hell out of me. It was about three in the morning, and we were playing magical pranks in the middle of a lake. What could go possibly wrong? As we were laughing, there was a rustling in the bushes, and the laughter died out almost instantaneously. We all summoned our weapons and gently approached it. Next thing we knew, a giant three headed monster, a _hydra_, jumped out of some bushes that were just way to small for it to hide in. It blew some flames in our way but we quickly dodged them. Angel made some light to chop off the monsters heads but that was a bad idea. Where Angel cut off a head, two more grew back. Cathy made some fire on the tip of her ivory stick and green fire on her left arm. She fired both at the monster but it moved with impossible speed and the flamed blasted between two of its heads, both of which immediately blasted fire and Cathy's direction while its other two heads blew fire at Angel and me. Angel and I jumped out of the way just in time, but Cathy wasn't so lucky. She dodged one of the heads attacks but the other one got her arm, leaving a nasty mark. The beast took the time Cathy gave it from flinching and screaming in pain to smack her with its tail, making her slam against a rock, knocking her out. Rage filled within me. I shrunk my sword and shot the hydra with a bolt of lightning. It easily dodged but I blasted, not a bolt of lightning, but something stronger. It looked kinda like a missile but smaller and rounder. It hit the monster squarely in the chest and it staggered. Again, I shot a barrage of balls/bolts of lightning with both hands so fast that Angel just stared at me in amazement. I looked over at Cathy's crumpled up body and I lost it. Lightning arched down my arms and made tiny balls of electricity at the palms of my hands and an actual bolt of lightning came down from the sky and landed on the hydra for about three seconds. I would have been surprised that it wasn't dead except for the fact that they can only be killed with fire. So I focused all my energy and drew power from the ring. I blasted a column of jet-black flames at the hydra so quickly in succession with my previous attacks that it just didn't have time to move. The flames engulfed the hydra completely and it exploded in a burst of black ashes. "What the hell was that?" asked Angel, but I didn't answer. I was too busy rushing over to Cathy's side. I picked her up and flew to the cave. I put a few drops of nectar into the third degree burn in her arm, which immediately started to clear up. I dropped as much as I could risk it into her mouth and she began to stir. Angel was now beside me, handing me some water and a roll of bandages that he had apparently gotten from Camp Jupiter. Cathy woke up just as I was wrapping her arm in a wet bandage. "What happened?" she asked.

"It's okay, you're safe now." I responded hugging her. "I killed it."

"You what?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," said Angel. "He shot black fire at it. You should have seen it!" I looked at Cathy and I knew what she was thinking. She _should _have seen it. She _should _have been there when her student mastered a spell. "It's okay," I said. "Don't worry, just rest, we'll shadow travel to Brooklyn in the morning." Cathy nodded, still looking sad. She got closer and grabbed my arms, and wrapped them around her. He laid down against my chest. We sat there, quiet in the firelight. Cathy's long, caramel colored hair smelled of cinnamon. I lightly rubbed my hand up and down her arm, warming her up from our swim in the lake. Angel and I had changed into our jeans and fresh Camp Half-Blood t-shirts but Cathy was still in her bra and short shorts. She was shivering a lot and I put my hoodie around her, just to see if it would help. I caressed her hair, trying to calm her down, but she was in tears. "It hurts." She said, referring to her burn. The nectar had manage to get the mark away but the inside of her arm was still not fully healed. "That's no ordinary fire." I decided. "It must me magic."

"Maybe we could try the nectar again." Said Angel, not very hopeful.

"No." I said. "We can't risk it." Cathy was shivering in my arms and I was really worried about her. I held her close to me, hugging her tight. Cathy fell asleep and Angel and I started talking.

"You really like her don't you?" he asked.

Yeah." I said thinking about how two and a half weeks ago I had nothing, no sword, no magic, no powers, and no girl.

"Seems her to believe that just a couple weeks ago we were worried about finals and shit."

"Yeah. Man I hated sitting in that classroom, with an air conditioner, lunch, gods I miss that school!"

Angel chuckled, and leaned back against the wall. "It's five a.m." He said. "Get some rest, we got a long-ass day tomorrow." He wasn't wrong but I couldn't sleep, adrenaline was still pumping through my veins. "He's right you know." Said Cathy who was apparently still awake. "Get some sleep and tomorrow, we can talk to the Egyptians, who knows? Maybe I can learn a thing or two about magic." I kissed Cathy and leaned back against the cave walls as Cathy got in even closer against my chest, kissed me lightly, and we both went to sleep.

_**Aaaaand Back To The Long Ones...Though I Got An Even Longer One In My Pants If You **_**_Know What I Mean!_**


	10. RIP Moon-Moon

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

_**R.I.P. Moon-Moon**_

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone in the cave. I looked around and when I saw no one at all, I walked outside. Cathy was fully clothed again and Angel was wearing a blue jacket over the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt he put on last night and they were both near the lake apparently, waiting. I walked over to them, wearing my camp t-shirt, jeans, a hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, and of course, my dog tags. "They're thicker here." Said Angel when I walked over. "What's thicker?" I asked.

"The shadows." Said Cathy.

"What time is it?! I asked, alarmed.

"9:46" said Angel, relieving me of my worry that I had overslept.

"Then what are you doing here by the lake? Why don't we eat something?" I asked.

"Because it's easier to keep a steady Iris message." Said Angel.

"What?" I asked, wondering what Angel meant.

"We talked to Carter." Said Cathy.

"Without me?" I asked, undignified

"Calm down we only asked him if it was okay if we had breakfast over there. The plates lose their magic after a while away from camp, I only managed to steady the enchantment for a while but still, It'll wear out."

I glanced at my watch, it was already 10:00. Next thing I knew, there was a large rumbling sound and a large ball of fire was racing towards us. Now, let me explain something. For the last two and a half weeks I've been training as a demigod and, while being a son of Zeus with powers over winds and lightning, I've always been better at controlling lightning, and every once in a while, I'd discover I could do something new, like shoot lightning bolts or missiles but this was something different. Just as a giant ball of lightning was rushing towards us, I instinctively raised my hands and made sort of a wave of polarity. I don't know how to describe it but it looked like a transparent wave of pure electricity. The ball of flames moved about half a foot in the opposite direction and fell into the lake, killing the flames, and revealing a huge metal ball. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Yelled Angel.

"_Lycanthropes_!" yelled Cathy pushing Angel and me to the ground. Cathy stood up, and summoned her weapon. Angel and I stood up and did the same. Every time a lycanthrope through a ball of fire, I stopped it with either the winds or my new polarity wave, meanwhile, Cathy was shooting green flames at the lycanthropes and Angel shot long rays of light at the lycanthropes. When did he learn to do that? At one point, Cathy's boomerang thing glowed red and she threw it at the lycanthropes, the beast bellowed in pain as it started to glow red. Cathy retrieved her weapon with the monster still glowing with that red light; the thing started to glow gold as she turned it sideways, she clutched it tight and the monsters skin started to burn off, making for a really disgusting sight. "What are you guys waiting for?!" exclaimed Cathy, snapping us out of our trance. In truth? Angel and I had been staring at her as she single-handedly fought the lycanthrope without even blinking. I turned my sword back into a ring and fired a ball of black flames at the monster. It hit him squarely at the chest. Then Angel closed his fist at the monster and a sphere of bright, multicolored light engulfed the lycanthrope and when the light died out, there was a small pile of gold dust. I grabbed hands with Cathy and Angel as quick as I could, and suddenly, everything started spinning, we were engulfed in shadows and we appeared in a house with weird bent swords in the walls and strange symbols everywhere. Hieroglyphs. The minute we surfaced from the darkness and the world stopped moving, I collapsed.

When I woke up, in a strange room with a bunch of beds. An infirmary perhaps? I got up and walked through the nearest door and bumped into a girl that was about to walk into the room. "You're up!" she said and I thought it was kind of obvious.

"I'm up." I said, "Who're you?"

"I'm Jazz, the healer."

"Great, thank you I feel much better but you wouldn't happen to know where I can find two other people with this orange t-shirt? They came with me and I really need to find them."

"Sure, they're about to have breakfast."

"Breakfast? How long have I been out?"

"About forty-five minutes. You got here early you know?"  
"Yeah we ran into some trouble with lycanthropes. Had to come early."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"We're he– No Philip stop that!" I looked over and I saw a full-grown albino crocodile in the pool by the breakfast buffet, jumping out of the water and it looked, at least to me, as if it was about to attack. I clenched my right hand and in an instant, my sword Stygian, was in my hand. I charged the crocodile when I heard someone behind me shout "_Amax!_" then, my sword started burning so much in my hand I dropped it into the pool where it started steaming, but only for an instant. I glanced over and noticed my sword was no longer at the bottom of the pool, but back into ring form and on my finger. "That's a nice little trick!" I thought but then realized what was going on. "I wasn't supposed to attack the crocodile was I?"

"No." said Sadie. "You weren't."

I apologized and sat between Cathy and Angel who whispered in my ear that they'd made the same mistake. The boy Carter stood up at the table with surprising authority that he didn't have last night and said. "Well now that we're all here I'd like to introduce our guests. This is Cathy, Angel, and David, they're on a quest right now and they need our help, and judging by the information they've given us so far, I believe we need theirs too. So I would like all of you to hear them out and be patient with them, their ways are different from ours. Cathy, Angel, David, please begin." I stood up and, knowing that Sadie and Carter probably don't want panic spreading through the audience, I changed our story a bit. "We're Greek demigods!" I said. "We come from a camp, Camp Half-Blood, that trains us, the spawn of the Greek gods. We were sent on a quest to retrieve a lost demigod, Nico di Angelo, and we have reason to believe that he might be here. Nico found a statue a couple days ago and said he was going to trace it back to its origin. The statue was red and of a snake with two heads that walks on some legs. It's really weird, the point is, that demigod, Nico, is very confused and needs to be taken back to camp before he hurts somebody. If anybody could help us out please, it's very important. Now, we've gotta talk to Carter and Sadie but we'll be right back in a second." Cathy and Angel stood up with me as I was walking inside but Carter and Sadie didn't come until they both gestured at someone among the crowd to come with them. "These are Walt and Zia, it's okay, you can trust them, now tell us the real story." I told Carter how Nico had stolen Hades' key and we've been set out to find him. I told them about the Roman camp and Nico's sister who was talking about the red snake statue and how I thought It might have been Apophis. I told them about the hydra, the lycanthropes, and the shadow traveling all the way over here and finished my story by asking him if he knew Nico di Angelo.

"Yeah he lives here." Said Carter. "He usually wakes up a bit late and doesn't have any breakfast but yeah, what exactly does Hade's key do?"

"It controls who lives and who dies."

Zia was starring at us wide-eyed and said "He's a necromancer here, how could you allow him with power over who lives and dies? He could expand his power to the maximum with the blink of an eye!"

"That's not what he's doing." I said. "He's trying to wake Apophis. The red snake statue he found, it starts turning black from the moment his fingertips touch it."

Everybody inside the mansion was staring at us and I told them that we had to wait here for Nico and that there was probably going to be a fight.

"You don't know what you're doing." Said the Walt guy. "I'm the host of the death-god, Anubis. That guy radiates powerful death energy, and trust me, it's him, not the key."

"Nico's a son of Hades, the god of the Underworld, his friends are more commonly dead than alive." I said.

"You seem very passionate about this." Noticed Zia. "What are you gaining from all of this." I couldn't bring myself to mention my family, it was just too painful. "It's my first quest." I lied. "I just want to make a good impression." I could tell Zia wasn't convinced but everybody else seemed to think that was enough.

"Your arm's healed." I noticed, gesturing at Cathy's arm.

"Yeah, the healer here, Jazz, she's amazing; and she taught me quite a few tricks."

We went back outside to finish breakfast and tried to ignore everybody starring at us. After finishing breakfast, Cathy, Angel, and I started making a strategy to catch Nico, but we were speaking ancient Greek, just in case. After about ten more minutes we heard a door upstairs open and we began. Angel hid behind a column at the bottom of a staircase while Cathy and I made-out on the last step of the staircase. Nico stood there awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Oh! Sorry!" Said Cathy, slightly wiping her bottom lip.

"Don't worry about it," said Nico with a slightly puzzled face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Cathy, this is David." Said Cathy, that's when the plan failed. This is how it was supposed to go down: Nico catches me and Cathy making out in the staircase and has to interrupt us in order to pass, then, Cathy and I introduce ourselves so that when _he_ introduced himself, Angel would hear his name, giving him confirmation that he we go t the right target and creating a sphere of light around Nico, just long enough for him to fall unconscious. We pick him up, take him to camp, and problem solved. That's what was _supposed _to happen. What really happened was that Nico recognized Cathy from camp, something we really should have thought about, and bolted. We ran after him, chasing him into the street. Just when we were about to catch him, a giant wall of black stone rose up in front of us, separating him from us. "You're teaching me how to do that!" I yelled at Cathy as I was punching a hole through the wall with the same force with which I had punched the Manticore. Again, sucking up the energy around me as I did it. I saw that Nico was headed at a tree, it was really big and I didn't know why would he want to go to the tree then I realized he was about to shadow travel, and we'd be back to square one I made Cathy's shadow thicker and stopped dead in my tracks. Cathy stumbled behind me and was about to slam into me when I disappeared and re-appeared in front of the tree Nico was headed and he crashed into me. Angel, Cathy, and I had surrounded Nico when he stabbed his sword at the ground and when it cracked, he summoned three skeletons. I summoned my blade and did the same, except when the crack I made caught up with his skeletons, they shattered into a pile of bones. Nico stared at my sword and pulled something out of his pocket, a rod, not like the one Sadie and Zia had. It was shorter, bronze and it had little teeth on the side that stopped in the handle. It was much thinner than the rod the Egyptians had except for the handle that was slightly thicker. It kinda looked like a Harry Potter wand, which Cathy found racist. The rod started glowing a dark purple and with a jolt, I realized that that wasn't a rod, it was Hades' key. He fired at me with the key and I realized what was happening. Nico was telling me that I no longer had the right to live. The blast of purple light was speeding towards me. I was too slow to react, but Moon-Moon wasn't. He appeared in a boom of thunder and a cloud of dust and mist. The beam hit him and just like that he was gone. Nothing was left of Moon-Moon. Nothing but a small pile of golden dust. I knew he wasn't dead, he couldn't be. He's immortal. But I knew that I would probably never see him again. Annabeth said that it usually took a long time for monsters to come back from Tartarus. Rage filled me, rage even worse than when Cathy got injured. I didn't want to save anybody. I wanted Nico dead. By now, all the magicians were outside, staring at us, but I didn't care what they thought, or what they saw, this shit would end. Now.

_**Moon-Moon Is Dead! Oh The Feels!**_


	11. Nico di Angelo, Master-Shabti-Maker

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

_**Nico di Angelo, Master-Shabti-Maker**_

Nico had placed Hades' key on the guard of his sword. That meant that even the simplest, dumbest, and harmless touch of his blade and I'd be dead. I drew my sword and got ready. I could see Cathy and Angel reach for their weapons but I said: "No. This is my fight. I'm the one who's going to kill Nico di Angelo." Cathy was about to say something but I cut her off with a deadly look that made her put her ivory boomerang back into wherever the hell she keeps it. I faced Nico and charged. Nico sidestepped and slashed at my sword arm. I used my left hand to shoot bolts of lightning at his chest before his sword could make contact, sending him a couple of feet back and making him grunt and almost scream in pain as I shot an electric missile at him while he was in the air. He got up and charged me. I blocked his every strike with an amount of speed and energy that I've never seen come out of me before. At one point, Nico tried to sidestep my attempted stab through his stomach but I just ended up slicing the side of his ribs. His blade met mine and I conducted electricity through the metal, making him fly backwards yet again. I seem to be doing that a lot. When he got up a ball of fire was speeding towards him and a bolt of lightning hit his right shoulder, making him drop his sword. I dug my blade into his throat. He deserved to die. He killed Moon-Moon. He was going to rise Apophis. But I couldn't kill him. That wasn't part of the quest. I wanted to, and I knew it wouldn't really make much of a difference with the Greek, Romans, or the Egyptians, but it wasn't right. I couldn't kill my own kind; a fellow demigod. When Nico saw that I wasn't going to kill him he reached for his sword in one last attempt to kill me but stabbed my sword on the ground, centimeters away from his fingertips, separating him from the sword. I grabbed Nico's sword by the handle, careful not to touch anything that might kill me and handed it to Cathy. "Here," I said. "Put this with you stick." She took the sword just as carefully as I and dropped it. Before it could touch the ground, the sword vanished. Cathy looked up and gasped. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" she screamed. I looked over and Nico was dead. No. Not dead. He had turned into clay and his face had caved in. A red orb of light raised from his open mouth into the air, and out of sight. Cathy and Angel looked horrified, and I couldn't blame them. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Just look at him he–" Angel was cut off by Carter, who stepped up and said: "He didn't do it, Nico was using a _shabti_. It's kinda like a clay clone. For all we know he was never here. Someone must have tipped him off." The three of us looked around grimly. None of us could have done it, but that meant someone back at camp was an Egyptian spy. I racked my brain, thinking of anybody who might have a reason to spy on us. A voice behind me said "Luke." I looked over and there was Nico. He dropped to the floor from the pillar of black stone that he was standing on. "No _shabti _this time." He said, spreading his hands matter-of-factly. "And I'm trying to raise Luke, _then_ I'll rise Apophis."

"Why do you even want to raise Apophis? What could you possibly gain?"

"Why power over the lands of course! Apophis promised me that if I help him rise once more, I'll have a land of my own, _power _of my own, entire legions of the dead all at my command. All if I raise Apophis!"

"This is not you!" I yelled out, even though I didn't know Nico before today, I was sure that this wasn't him. "It's the curse of the children of Hades! You have a never-ending hunger for power. Even if you rise Apophis and he keeps his promise, you'll still want more! It'll be the death of you!" Nico suddenly got furious. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME HUH?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD EVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I FEEL?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND!" As he was yelling an earthquake had begun and I suspect it was he who made it. Bones started popping up around the floor, shadows got thicker, and, much like his father, he radiated fear. It didn't phase me one bit. The fifth of our seven days was running out. Carter had made sure all of the Egyptians went back inside then closed the door behind him. Real helpful. Nico drew his sword, and judging by the power it radiated, I could tell that this was the real deal. Nico fought way better than his _shabti_, and honestly, I could barely keep up with him. One touch of his sword, and I was dead. Cathy and Angel were helping me this time, but that didn't make it any better. Angel's light was useless against Nico, the darkness of his sword simply absorbed anything Angel threw at him. Cathy lobes fireballs at him but there were chinks of black stone swirling around him and they gathered in one spot to protect Nico from Cathy. At one point, Angel and I made eye contact for a second, just a second, but we knew the battle plan by that one second. Angel started glowing, then the glow moved from his chest, to his hands, leaving the rest of his body vulnerable, but making the palms of his hands an extremely powerful weapon. Two giant lasers were fired at Nico and I used the split second it took Nico to absorb Angel's attack I used to fire that blast of polarity that was _supposed _to make Nico fly backwards. What happened was I discovered a new power that reminded me of the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special: "The Day of the Doctor." In the episode, the 11th Doctor (Matt Smith) tells the 10th Doctor (David Tennant) to reverse the polarity on something I'm not taking the time to explain right now. The point is that polarity can be reversed, so if my blast of polarity sent _other _people flying backwards, my new power was a _reversed _polarity, meaning I propelled my self. Funny the things one thinks about when they just blast themselves with what they were supposed to hit their enemy with. I somehow managed to spin in the air and fly towards Nico. Flying like this is _so _much easier than using the air. The polarity didn't look the same when it was reversed though. This time, it looked as though I had two small balls of lightning in my hand, which I did, and a bunch of stray arks of lightning were coming from the balls, trying to connect themselves to anything available. As I flew towards Nico, he raised his sword, ready for me to get there. I realized I my sword was now a ring again and before I got within striking distance for Nico's sword, I stopped the electric thrusters/propellers, spun in the air, landed and blasted a shot of polarity at Nico. The good kind. Nico was blasted back and Cathy took that time to make tendrils of pure black form around her, and engulf Nico. I've never seen her do anything like it and I doubted she could teach me that. Nico was now encased in a circling sphere of black tendrils and his sword, still flying towards the mansion. I guess it has a bigger impact on conductors of electricity. Right before anything happened, Carter appeared encased in a golden warrior/chicken avatar and caught the sword. Apparently the avatar was protecting him. "Great timing," I said. "Hey you wanna take on the Manticore we killed two and a half weeks ago?"

"Sorry." He said chuckling slightly.

"What do we do with him?" I asked Cathy. "Do we like keep him in that thing till we get to camp or what?"

Cathy already looked tired so I said to Carter. "Is there any way that you could help us take him to camp?" Angel looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you seriously suggesting that we take him to camp?" asked Angel. "I gotta agree with Angel, I really don't think we should do this." Said Cathy, though she was barely keeping the spell active. "We know the location of this mansion/warehouse/Egyptian training ground, so why not?" I asked, turning to Carter. "Please," I said. "Help us." Carter, who had switched to his non-avatar form a while ago, yelled out: "Freak!" I was about to bitch-slap him across his black-ass face when I heard another voice screech: "FREAK!" A giant bird with feathers like daggers and a boat tied behind him that somehow didn't dangle, just followed him (some kind of spell I'm sure.), appeared flying over us, it's wings moving with unbelievable speed, making a sound somewhat similar to that of a hummingbird. Cathy collapsed, drenched in sweat, panting. I ran to her side to see if she was okay. "I'm fine," She said before I even asked the question. "Just tired." We set her down on the boat tied to the back of the griffin named "Freak," just as Nico was beginning to stir. Carter pointed his sword at Nico and said: _"Ha-Ri!" _ A green hieroglyph burned between Carter's sword and Nico's face and the guy dropped unconscious. As we were on the boat ride, Angel had fallen asleep and I was about to, for a griffin this guy sure flew slowly. I leaned close to Carter and said: "So...let's just, hypothetically, say that a non-Egyptian wanted to learn some Egyptian magic, could he?" Carter looked dumbfounded for a couple of seconds but said. "Um...yeah, it's happened before with Moses, you don't want to know. Do you have any experience with magic?" He asked, which of course resulted in my hand bursting into flames, I love doing that. "I like combat magic," I said. "Know any spells?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked smiling. "Let's get to work." Cater pulled out little wax men from thin air and threw them into the little free space there was on the boat. "_Ha-wi!" _he shouted at the _shabti _who had grown to full size, pointing his sword at it. A hieroglyph blazed green, and the little man was blasted backwards. "Your turn." He said, producing a bowl of blue ink and a stylus from thin air. "Let's tattoo you're tongue."

**Underworld Magic Ain't The Only Magic This Puto Knows!**


	12. Home Sweet Home! Now, Off To Hell!

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

**_Home Sweet Home! Now, Off To Hell!_**

Carter and I practiced some magic but we barely had time for _him _to show me the spells. Either way, when we left the boat, I had learned nothing and had three spells to practice for camp. Cathy's words rang in my mind from the day we first started practicing together, before we were even friends. "_The more spells you use with the ring, the more likely it is for your sword to reach its limits and be destroyed, taking you along with it. We can't risk more than 10 spells, but even that's risky." _So far, I knew six spells. I could crack the ground, make shadows thicker, shadow travel, summon beasts from the Underworld (though it's easier if they have some relation to storms or lightning of something in my father's domain), send _some _monsters back to Tartarus (I can't do it that well so it helps if they're weak), and my famous black flames that I just loved so much. With these three spells, I've got nine. Even if it's not Underworld magic, I draw power from my ring because Carter said he and his sister, who were some of the most powerful Egyptians born in centuries, needed to be merged with gods and draw their power to use spells from within them. Even Cathy used a stick, which was reveled to be an Egyptian wand, apparently she was fated to be part of this quest. Either way, I didn't want my sword to be destroyed, and much less take me with it. Cathy was still limp, she could walk, but barely. Angel helped me take her to camp and as Carter was getting ready to leave when I said ""Wait!" He turned around, just as he was about to take off. "What?" he asked, handing me a still unconscious Nico.

"Why're you leaving? Don't you wanna see camp?"

"You think I'm supposed to?"

"Yeah, I do. Besides, we've seen yours and we really need you to talk to our camp director. If Apophis is rising, and on account of us Greeks, an alliance needs to be made. All this, it's bigger than Hades' key going missing, this is someone trying to set us up against each other, we can't let that happen." Carter looked like he agreed and said. "I need to call my uncle, Amos."

"Pardon?"

"He's the chief lector, the most powerful magician of all, I'm the pharaoh I still need him, he's my right-hand-man."

"Tomorrow," I said. "You and Amos come down here and we can talk." As Carter left, I dragged Nico back to camp only to realize that there was still work to be done, we had to get my parents back and give Hades his key. When I walked into camp, even though it was about three in the morning, everybody was wide awake and surrounding me, asking al sorts of questions. Now, I'm not proud of what I did but if it ever happened again I would, zero doubt, do it again. As soon as people started gathering, I realized that this was going to be a problem so I dropped Nico in the middle of the crowd and used the reversed polarity to blast myself into the air, and fly away from the crowd, which of course brought more people around me when I finally landed. I glanced over only to find that they hap paid the dead looking boy no attention. Chiron came up to me, making everybody in the crowd to shut up and back the fuck up. He lead me to the big house, which led me to explain the entire journey, all up to the encounter with the Egyptians who were coming here tomorrow. "How could you make such appointment without consulting with me first?" he had asked, all the warmth that he had displayed from the very beginning of my stay at camp Half-Blood gone, instead, he sounded worried and grief-struck. "If this goes wrong," he said. "We'll all be killed."

"It won't go wrong, we agreed to a meeting to form an alliance."

"What need do we have for an alliance?"

"Apophis, the Egyptian equivalent of Kronos, is more powerful than Gaea, and he's rising thanks to Nico."

"That's who he was using the key on?"

"No."

"Who then?"  
"A dead camper whom Nico claimed was going to help him, his name was, according to Nico and Cathy who both knew him, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." Chiron looked like he'd aged 30 years in twelve seconds. "Tomorrow," he said. "When the Egyptians come, set up a meeting in the rec room with the cabin leaders, you're coming too. Now, go get Hades' his key back before your deadline runs out, you will find the entrance to the Underworld to be in Los Angeles." Without a single word, I set out to L.A., not waiting for Angel or even Cathy, this was something I had to do alone. I walked under a tree and closed my eyes, concentrating. The world started spinning, I felt nauseous, but nothing else happened, I stayed under the tree. Guess you can't shadow travel to the Underworld. I focused again. The world started spinning, I felt nauseous, and doubled over. When I looked up, I was still at camp and felt like throwing up. "I can't shadow travel." I said out loud, then I remembered, Cathy had the key in her pocket universe or wherever the hell she kept her shit when it disappeared into thin air. I walked over to the big house where I found Cathy laying down, looking sad. I walked over to her and she lit up, smiling. "Hey," she said. "I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry, I was talking to Chiron and Carter, then I..., so how you feeling?"

"Better, I used too much energy, Egyptian magic is dangerous. I seriously should have used my wand, or staff."

"Staff? And since when do you call it a wand? I remember days when you just called it a source of magic."

"It's Egyptian, maybe I was supposed to go on this quest, and that Sadie girl gave me a staff. It's better for attacks, the wand is used more for defense." I smiled, looking into her eyes. "Your parents are gonna freak when they see you got a tattoo."

"Actually I got two tattoos."

"Two?" I showed her my tongue, brandishing my blue hieroglyph tattoo.

"It'll help me speak better Egyptian magic." Her eyes widened.

"How many spells do you have with that ring?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"Only the six you taught me, don't worry. I haven't managed to produce any magic yet." Cathy seemed to calm down a little and asked. "What do those spells do anyway?"

"Well one of them, _Ha-wi_, it means strike, and basically you strike the target. _Sa-mir _induces pain on the victim and _Khefa_, which summons a fist that can break through almost anything. Almost."

"Forget about the Sammy one, inducing pain won't help you that much."

"_Sa-mir_, not Sammy and if I forget about it I have a total of eight spells."

"I know, I took first grade too you know?" she said jokingly. I chuckled, anxious to get to the reason that I actually came to visit Cathy. "Look I um–" I started to say but Cathy cut me off. "I'm really glad you came to visit me, I thought you'd forget or just keep on with the quest without me." She said, slightly kissing me. "Thank you." She said. I didn't know what to say to her so I said: "How exactly do I enter the Underworld? I know I'm changing the subject but I couldn't shadow travel there, or to L.A. where the entrance my magic isn't working anymore." Cathy's smile faltered then faded, making me feel like an asshole. "That's why you came? So you could finish the quest without Angel and I? Do you even care what happens to me?"

"Of course I care!" I snapped. "Trust me you do _not _know how much I care. That's why I need to go alone. That's why I can't take you to the under-fucking-world. It's dangerous. And I'll admit, I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you but I don't what to put you in any more danger. If something else happens to you on my account I'll–" My voice broke. "If you know a way to enter the Underworld, please Cathy, I need your help. This is something I have to by myself, and I have to leave _now_. Can you help me?" I looked down and noticed her arm was extended, handing me a thin rod-like object with small teeth along the sides that stopped at the handle. "Go to the _DOA RecordingStudio _in L.A., that's the secret entrance to Hades' palace. Stygian black iron has an effect on the dead as well as monsters. You remember the hydra you killed that turned into black ash instead of gold dust? That is the effect of Stygian; it absorbs the monsters essence instead of sending them to Tartarus, that's why even the dead fear it. We don't even know if they come back though. You should be able to get around easily enough if you have your blade drawn while in the Underworld but be careful with Cerberus because the blade might not have an effect on him. Show Charon Hade's key, he should let you pass." Cathy said all of this while she was handing me the key and I made a mental note never to underestimate Cathy's mental ability.

"How do you know all this?" I asked. Cathy just shrugged and said "Percy, Annabeth, and Grover went there a couple years back, that's how I know the location. The Stygian black thing is just something I learned looking for ways to teach you Underworld magic and everybody knows about Charon. Good luck!"


	13. Journey To LA

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

_**Journey To L.A.**_

I walked beyond the borders of camp, not bothering to say anything to anyone else. As walked past what everyone called Thalia's tree which I found strange because according to Jason, Thalia was our sister, daughter of Zeus. Anyway, the point is I needed a way to get to L.A. and that was when I realized we hadn't used those $200 that they gave us at camp before starting the quest. The first thing I did was open my bag and look for the money first mistake. Two very angry storm spirits burst from my bag with more strength and more aggressiveness than ever before and didn't even bother to go back to their horse form before attacking. Two whirlwinds smashed into me with such force that if I hadn't been a child of Zeus, just one touch of that electricity that was running through them would have killed me and still would have been able to kill about ten other men. I got up, trembling and barefoot, these guys were for real, and lightning wasn't gonna help me in that situation. Sure, I could have shot them with a nice hot column of black flames, but I was scared. If shadow travel had taken so much energy out of me, how much is a column of black flames that I just recently mastered gonna take? Would I die if I tried? Is it gonna take more than shadow travel? Is it gonna take less? I decided it was too risky to try it. The storm spirits, now horses, were speeding towards me. I had to make a split second decision. I could either try to use my sword, even though I'm not sure the metal blade could hurt two storm clouds in the shape of horses, or I could try something else that I haven't done in a long time. The storm spirits were now about two feet away from me and still coming so I decided. I spread my arms, closed my eyes, and concentrated. Suddenly I felt stronger, my energy and stamina restoring themselves, I could hear the storm spirits wailing in agony as their very essence was converted to strength for me. I opened my eyes and saw that arches of electricity were coming from the horses, into my open palms, running up my arm, and through the rest of my body. The horses were getting smaller, yet their cries of pain louder. This went on until all there was left of the horses was a black cloud which was quickly broken by the wind. Electricity was still arching all through my body and I felt as if I had to vomit. "Too much." I said to myself, realizing that I had just OD'd on electricity. I yelled as loud as I could as lightning fell from the sky, zapping (lightning? zapping? Get it? No? Fuck) away my excess energy, but leaving me fairly energized for my journey. I looked around, and all I could see was a road leading into nothingness and camp, a small orange fire burning warmly where the lightning struck, and some campers who had walked out of their cabin to see what was going on as they heard the crash of thunder and the yelling. I walked over the middle of the road, crouched down, and jumped as high as I possibly could, using the reversed polarity thruster thingies, to "fly" to the nearest town 3 and a half miles north of camp, needless to say, no matter how many storm spirits I can drain, when I got there I was sweaty and downright famished. I walked into town, not wanting to attract attention by flying there, and quickly looked around. I immediately located the airport and my ticket to L.A. I stood in place, thinking, "I need to get my priorities straight," I decided, walking towards a diner and ordered a large cheeseburger with bacon, BBQ sauce, and fries in the bun. After paying my $20 for the delicious meal, I walked out of the diner, and realized, I didn't have enough money for a plane ticket to L.A. _Well isn't this convenient..._ I thought to myself. _Oh well! Guess I'll just sneak into the plane then! _I was inside the airport, going over what I was going to do. I got a piece of paper about as large and wide as a plane ticket and walked over to the flight attendant. Let's back up for one second and talk about my first few days at camp. I was taking magic lessons with Cathy when I overheard one of her brothers arguing with one of her sisters. "It's not right," she was saying. "You can't manipulate people's minds like that"

"Why not?" he was asking. "Mom does it all the time!"

"But it's her job as a goddess, and when she does it she has a reason, you were just fucking with him."

"I was using the mist! How wrong can that be?! As demigods, it's what we do!" he was saying, walking away from her and taking the argument elsewhere while snapping his fingers, making her even more furious each time. It was a long shot, but I was going to attempt to bent the mist to my will by snapping my fingers, I practiced it a few times on my way towards the flight attendant but so far I had only managed to make a few tourists to look at me quizzically. I got to the flight attendant in front of the plane collecting tickets and letting people pass and showing them to their seats. I handed her the piece of paper and when she looked at me with a what-the-fuck look, I concentrated, pictured an actual plane ticket in the flight attendant's hand instead of a piece of paper. I felt a tug in my gut, and before I could even snap my fingers, in the flight attendant's hand was a plane ticket, not a piece of paper that _looked_ like a plane ticked by a trick of the mist, the paper actually transformed into the plane ticket. _That's not Greek. _I thought to myself as I boarded the plane and immediately fell asleep the moment I sat on my seat at the back of the plane, only to wake up, sprawling in mid-air, plane pieces around me and unconscious pedestrians still strapped to their seats zoomed past me. I panicked, I knew I had to save them but I didn't know how. My hands burst into random arches of electricity that I knew were my reversed polarity thruster thingies and that they were gonna save my life, but not the pedestrians'. I begged, no, _prayed _for power, anything that could help me save these people's lives. Suddenly, I felt power surge though me, I thrust out my left hand and the arches of lightning were no longer random, each arch of electricity hit the metal in a seat and then the arch disappeared, but the seat still had electricity coursing through the metal parts of the seats (top part of handles and seatbelt buckles), and levitating them. After this, I felt drowsy but kept on levitating people's seats until I threw up a chunk of blood on top of an old guy and passing out, making everybody on the plane fall with me. Last thing I saw was the old man I threw up on wake up, fire burning in his eyes, and blue tendrils making their way down his arms, to his finger tips.


	14. Chief Lector, Flynn

**AN: This Story Is Far From Finished, I'm Only Posting To Know Whether The Story's Good Or ****Not, All Comments And PM's Welcome, BTW: I'll Change The Story's Format Into One More Comfortable To Read And Split It Into The Chapters You're Accustomed To After I Know If I Should Keep Writing Or Modify It**

_**Chief Lector Flynn**_

I woke up in the airplane where I fell asleep, some old guy next to me. Everything was normal, everything was fine, I almost believed it was all a dream though that didn't comfort me much because I knew the power demigod dreams had when the old guy asked me: "How'd you do it?" I gave him my world famous what-the-fuck look and he explained. "How'd you manage to do that thing with the lightning, I've never seen anyone wield so much storm magic in my life, and I was Chief Lector of the _Per Ankh_" He said with a twinkle in his eye said with a weird accent as though he'd learned English as a second language. "¿_Hablas Español? _I asked him, thinking that might have been his first language even though he didn't look Latino. "Me no speak-o Spañol" He said, making me feel like a dumbass, but making _him _look like the bigger dumbass.

"One, that was the worst Spanish I've heard in my life. Two, who are you? You're a magician, I figured that much, but who _are _you?"

"My name is Isakandar," he said "Though these days I go by Flynn, I got the name from a very popular TV show; Breaking Bad."

"Isakandar, Flynn, whatever your name is, I just want to know, what is going on? What happened to the plane? Why did it blow up? Why did you _not _choose to be called Badger or Hank? They're fuckin cooler than Walter Jr."

Flynn studied me carefully as if deciding what to say. "The plane," he said finally. "It got struck by a lightning bolt and split in half, it blew up because, as you probably, it was no normal lightning bolt, and I _like _Flynn mind you." He said it in a weird voice that I learned to recognize was my brain translating Flynn's words from Greek to English. "You speak Greek," I noticed. "Yet you were wielding Egyptian magic, how does that work? I though I was the only one who could do that, Alexander the Great?" The old man smiled and nodded his head. "You believe to have seen stranger things I presume." He said, still nodding his head a bit.

"As a matter of fact I have, but, may I say, you look great for your age."

"Oh, not, I stopped aging when I died." He said so matter-of-factly that I had to do a double take. "I'm sorry you what? I don't think I understood what you just said." I said, though I did understand his words, I just couldn't process the meaning behind them. "Oh don't worry," He said. "I'm not at ghost as you 21st century youngsters would call me, I'm very much alive, even though I died once." I'm sure that you guys know that I gave him my world famous what-the-fuck look as he chuckled while saying: "Even _I _don't understand it fully, after dying I remember doing my job as a gate keeper and as a _ba_, then one day, I woke up inside my coffin 1,200 feet underground, this of coarse is not unusual but the fact that I remember being dead is. I shouldn't be alive right now, yet, here I am, now what do you think happened? Hmmm?"

"That kid, Nico di Angelo, he had the power to bring back the dead with this key thing that he had, you think he used it on you?"

"That's not the right question."

"What do you mean?"

"Getting closer..."

"What does _it _mean, the fact that you're alive?"

"That, David, is the right question." With that he disappeared into cream colored smoke and I fell asleep in an instant, when I woke up, a flight attendant was shaking me, grabbing my shoulder trying to wake me. "Sir," she said. "Sir wake up we're here." I looked around for the old man but I couldn't find him. I was about to leve the plane when I felt something in my pocket, I looked and saw an Egyptian necklace, a _wedjet, _also called 'The Eye of Horus'.

**Sorry This Was Such A Short Chapter, But Hey, I Finally Posted All My Chapters!**


End file.
